


Three Makes a Relationship

by hellaradholly



Series: Dorks in Love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaradholly/pseuds/hellaradholly
Summary: Koutarou deflated, relenting to Kei’s words. “But I want to live with you guys now!”
“We will next year.” Tobio insisted already starting to eat the large portion in front of him with gusto. “Will you help us move everything tomorrow?”
“Of course! You guys can count on these big muscles!” Koutarou said while flexing, “As long as I get a reward as well as some payment in advance~”
“Oh?” Kei raised an eyebrow at him with a small smirk, “What kind of reward?”





	

Koutarou was being antsy but he couldn’t help it. His boyfriends and soulmates were on a train to Tokyo and it was killing him to know they were so close but he couldn’t touch them. Kuroo had been ready to kick him out of their dorm because of how often he kept talking about how much he missed them and how bad he wanted to kiss them. But Kuroo was just a lucky jerk who already had his soulmate within reach so as far as Koutarou was concerned, he could shove it. 

Even when waiting at the train station he couldn’t stop himself from bouncing on his feet as he looked for blond hair peeking above the crowd every time a train pulled up to the station. Even though they were texting him status updates of where they were at he just kept hoping they’d be there sooner.

When they finally sent him a text saying that the train was finally arriving at the station he couldn’t stop himself from jumping and all but running towards the tracks and tackling both his boyfriends in a hug. 

“Relax, Koutarou.” Kei said as he attempted to stay on his feet, “We know you’re excited but I don’t want to end up the ground.” 

“Sorry Kei! I’m just so excited to see both of you!” Koutarou gushed as he peppered kisses on Tobio’s face and Kei’s neck. Damn his height. 

“We’re happy to see you too.” Tobio agreed. He always looked so serious.

“Anyways,” Kei, of course was the one to bring them back on topic, “we should go back to your dorm. Tobio and I brought gifts, as well as some food because I don’t know if you’ve been eating properly.”

Koutarou really loved that about Kei. No matter how apathetic he could seem on the outside he would always check on his boyfriends to make sure they were eating properly and taking care of themselves. And now he was bringing food because he was worried. It was cute and Koutarou told him as much, making the blond scoff.

When Koutarou tugged the two into the shared dorm, Kuroo grinned at them. “Finally going to get Bo to chill out then?”

“Shut up Kuroo! You wouldn’t get it since you’re dating Akaashi.” Koutarou countered with a pout as he tugged the two close to himself, “It’s been ages since I’ve seen them!” 

“Well I’m going on a date with Keiji so have fun.” Kuroo winked at the three before leaving the dorm.

“I see Kuroo-san hasn’t changed.” Kei commented, setting his satchel down and beginning preparations on the food he brought. 

“Nah. He and ‘Kaashi keep making fun of me! You gotta defend me!” 

“Of course.” Then Tobio kissed him like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Although unexpected, it was very much welcome so Koutarou rolled with it and pulled Tobio closer by his hips as he focused on deepening the kiss. Slowly of course. Overwhelming Tobio wasn’t on his to-do list. 

As caught up as he was in kissing the daylight out of his boyfriend he could also hear Kei sigh at the two of them. It was a fond sigh though so he was probably jealous. 

“The food is ready if you two aren’t full from eating each other’s faces.” 

“You don’t need to be jealous babe~” Kei obviously recognized Koutarou’s grin as he went wide-eyed behind his glasses. 

“No, Koutarou. We’re going to eat-” 

Said owl swooped in on his tall boyfriend and pulled him to eye level as he kissed him. With generous use of tongue of course thanks to interrupting Kei mid sentence. “Maybe I want my strawberry shortkei.”

Now he was grinning at Kei’s groan of disgust. “I can’t believe you just said that. Now eat. We need to be ready for tomorrow and moving Tobio and I into our dorm.” 

Koutarou deflated, relenting to Kei’s words. “But I want to live with you guys now!” 

“We will next year.” Tobio insisted already starting to eat the large portion in front of him with gusto. “Will you help us move everything tomorrow?”

“Of course! You guys can count on these big muscles!” Koutarou said while flexing, “As long as I get a reward as well as some payment in advance~”

“Oh?” Kei raised an eyebrow at him with a small smirk, “What kind of reward?”

“You could always ask Kei to blow you. He’s good at it.” Tobio suggested, expression completely unchanged like he hadn’t just suggested something Koutarou would be dreaming about for weeks to come.

“Fuck yeah!” Koutarou agreed enthusiastically before all of Tobio’s words registered. “Wait! Kei gave you a blowjob and you didn’t record it?! I feel betrayed.”

“I hate both of you.” Kei said with his face pressed to his hands, ears red. 

“Keeeiiiii, can I please have a blowjob as my reward?” 

“Ugh, fine. You owe me cake for this, Tobio.” 

Tobio shrugged, serving himself another portion. “I always owe you cake.”

The three met up with Akiteru the next day as they moved everything into the dorms and got it all settled. 

“Thank you for driving our things over, nii-chan.” Kei said, smiling genuinely at the older Tsukishima. 

“It’s no problem, Kei. Anything for my baby brother and his boyfriends.” Akiteru insisted, ruffling Kei’s hair affectionately. “You three need anything else while I’m here?”

“We’re fine. Have a safe trip back, okay?” 

“Of course!” 

With his brother gone, Kei sighed in relief as Koutarou watched him without a hint of subtlety. “Kei~”

“Ugh, I know.” His annoyance was just a front as he walked to where Koutarou was sitting and kissed him before mumbling against his lips. “So demanding.” 

“I can’t help it. I’ve missed both of you so much.” 

“We missed you too.” Tobio replied, hugging around his shoulders from behind while Kei got to his knees and began working to remove Koutarou’s pants.

“Fuuuuck.” Koutarou groaned as Tobio began kissing his neck.The sight alone was enough to make his blood rush. “So pretty, Kei.” 

Kei hummed to himself as he passed his glasses to Tobio for safekeeping and damn was Koutarou already dying to be inside that pretty mouth. Kei’s eyes were burning into him as he got down to his underwear quickly, already half hard.

“Already?” Kei mused, slowly pumping the base and placing light kisses along the underside.

Koutarou found himself moaning at the burning sensations, “I’ve been dreaming about this for  _ years _ , okay?”

He always knew Kei was devious but this was completely different than anything he’d dealt with and Tobio wasn’t helping. The setter was leaving dark marks on his neck that Kuroo would definitely tease him about later but he could care less. 

One of Koutarou’s hands found its way into Kei’s soft curls, longer than a few years ago, as Kei pressed the flat of his tongue to the head of his dick. He had a new appreciation for the longer strands as he tugged gently, earning a moan from Kei. 

“I know you can do better than that, babe.” Koutarou encouraged while Tobio bit at his earlobe and began speaking lowly.

“He likes getting his hair pulled and being praised.” 

“You like praise too.” Kei shot Tobio a look before taking Koutarou’s words to heart and wrapping his lips around the head of Koutarou’s dick and focused on the slit with his tongue.

“Shit Kei, feels so good.” Koutarou moaned, tugging Kei downward once grew bored of the current pace. “You look so pretty like this. You like cock that much?”

“He does.” Tobio answered, “He was practicing with a dildo so he could get good at it.” 

“That’s so hot.” Koutarou grinned down at the blonde who was currently working himself down to suck most of Koutarou before he starting bobbing his head slowly with the hand in his hair as his guide.

“He still needs more practice but he wants to deepthroat. Don’t you Kei?” 

Kei moaned in response to the question, the vibrations causing electric bursts under Koutarou’s skin. Who knew Tobio could be so good at dirty talk? Kei obviously had an influence on the other boy beyond school.

Koutarou choked on his moan as Kei sucked hard and bobbed his head with renewed vigor. He could feel himself getting close as he resisted to thrust his hips and start fucking into Kei’s mouth.

“Gonna come.” he grunted, keeping a grip on Kei’s hair as the blond pushed as low as he could before sucking hard. 

White filled Koutarou’s vision as he came into Kei’s mouth with a loud moan, regaining enough composure to watch Kei swallow as he pulled away. It was hot beyond words and even hotter when Tobio pulled him for a deep kiss. The two of them obviously aroused. 

“You did so good Kei.” Tobio told him as both of them slid out of their pants and underwear before collapsing onto the bed.

Koutarou watched as the two kissed slowly, tongues tangling and pressing as they pressed their cocks together. Soft moans escaped from each as they desperately rutted against each other until they both came with sharp gasps. 

“You two are so perfect.” Koutarou grinned at Tobio’s pleased smile and the look of pure bliss on Kei as he laid on top of the setter whose fingers were carding through his hair.

“We’re really happy to be here. We love you Kou.” Kei stated with a dopey smile. 

“Aw! I love you guys too!” Koutarou pressed kisses to their heads, “Thank you for coming all this way. I’m never letting you go.”


End file.
